Keiko Suzuki
This article is about the Cure in ''Butterfly Pretty Cure!. For her antagonistic counterpart in Moth Hero Pretty Cure!, see Red Fatale.'' Keiko Suzuki is a main Cure from Butterfly Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Jezebel. Appearance She has crimson hair tied in shoulder-length twintails and green eyes. Her school uniform is in the standard configuration: a purple blazer, a dark purple waistcoat, a lavender dress shirt, a red string tie, a purple skirt, white knee-length stockings, and black Mary Janes. For PE, she wears a white T-shirt, purple shorts, and sneakers. For the modeling contest, TBA. For Ryotaro's fairy tale project, she portrays Karen from The Red Shoes; her costume is a blue long-sleeved, ankle-length dress with lace trim and a skirt of modest width, white knee-length stockings, and red shoes. For Halloween, she wears a violet cardigan, a white blouse with a cerulean sailor collar and a red tie, a cerulean skirt, violet knee-length stockings, and brown shoes. When getting dance lessons in one episode, she wears a red short-sleeved leotard, a crimson sash around her waist tied at the side, pink tights, and red ballet slippers. As Cure Jezebel, her hair becomes a brighter red and loosens and lengthens to waist-length and her eyes turn red wearing a red bell sleeved shirt with yellow wing like armpads on the top with Jezebel wings attached to the back, white chest bow with butterfly shaped bow loops, a yellow collar, red butterfly shaped studs in her ears, a red and yellow skirt with a yellow and over skirt designed like over lapping butterfly wings, pale yellow stockings, and red boots. Dreaming Jezebel, her her hair becomes pale red and becomes loose of her pigtails and her eyes turn a brighter shade, her outfit has white instead of where the yellow is her skirt becomes longer with a longer skirt under the wing shapped ones gaining white large sash. In the second season... Background Childhood Keiko was born into the world of modeling, her mother having been a model before her, and began training to be a model after being used for a diaper commercial when she was a baby and continued on to be a fashion model. When she turned five, she was auditioning for a clothing line and met up with Ryotaro, who was helping with his father, Iruka, a camera man for the shoot, and the two hit it off during the photo shoot. Unfortunately, she didn't notice that Miyuki was behind her and snipped the tie from the top of the dress, making it drop and showing her in her underwear, leaving her totally embarrassed and causing the other models to taunt her as she ran off crying to her mom. Ever since, she has been a total camera phobe, though Ryotaro has been trying ever since to try and get her more comfortable around the camera. Becoming Cure Jezebel Relationships * Ryotaro Tsurugi * Yoko Kamisaka Cure Jezebel Attacks * Jezebel Inferno * Jezebel Spiral * Arc-en-ciel Papillon Trivia * Her hidden talent, as revealed in episode 25, is volleyball. Category:Red cures